The Unforgotten Treasure
by Jacky Miller
Summary: 2 years after PotC, Jack's crew and his daughter Anna's crew aboard the Bloody Star, visit Port Royal only to be visited by strangely clad men in black that are searching for something on Anna's ship and save the captured Anna and to heal the wounded Alex


I don't own anyone, except Jacky Miller and Sam Wilson. Anna, Alex, and Shackle are owned by two of my friends. Read The Curse of the Diamond Dagger by Anna Sparrow! Everyone else is owned by Disney, duh! ~*~  
  
Far off in the Caribbean Sea, outlines of two parallel ships could be seen. These ships were The Black Pearl and The Bloody Star. Amidst the sound of the sea splashing against the rocks you could here Jack Sparrow yelling from The Black Pearl to his daughter, Anna Sparrow, on The Bloody Star.  
  
"I'm tellin' yeh Anna! Port Royal is NORTH!"  
  
"How would you know? Your compass doesn't point north!" Jack's crew chuckled at the two while Anna's crew kept to themselves, for fear of Anna's wrath. Her first mate, Jacky Miller, was sitting cross-legged on the main top letting her brunette hair fly in the salty breeze. Her long straight hair was a perfect contrast to Anna's fiery red waves. They both kept their hair back with red scarves, but Anna had a hat on over her scarf.  
  
Looming up ahead, the dock of Port Royal came into vision. A sudden, "Aha!" from Jack made her climb down the shrouds for orders from Anna. Jack shouted to Anna cheerfully, "Well then! It was north!" Anna rolled her eyes and shouted orders to her crew. Jacky walked up to Anna.  
  
"Cap'n when we dock can I go to the blacksmiths?" Anna looked at the sheathed sword around Jacky's waist.  
  
"What's wrong with yours," Anna inquired.  
  
"It's not my sword. My older brother, Alex, is the blacksmith's apprentice and it's been ages since I've seen him. he was my only friend." Jacky didn't cry but she was aching inside.  
  
They docked along side The Pearl, swung over, and climbed onto the Port Royal dock.  
  
"Pardon me," an aged man said while approaching the Sparrows and Jacky, "You'll need a shilling for each of these ships, and I'll also need your name." He took out a pen and notebook. Jack was opening his mouth to respond, but Jacky cut him short.  
  
"I'm Jacky Miller, sister of Alex Miller, the apprentice of your blacksmith here in Port Royal." The man's face changed completely at the sound of Alex's name.  
  
"Very well, no payment and under the name Miller. Enjoy your stay." The man made a mark on his pad and stalked off to see who was arriving next. The group walked onto the ground and started for the blacksmith shop.  
  
~*~  
  
Will Turner stood behind his apprentice to watch how his craftsmanship was coming along. "No, no Alex. Try striking with your wrist looser; so it flows more naturally." He leaned over and changed Alex's grip slightly. The clang of the bell attached to the front door made Will and Alex look up. Will straightened himself up and looked at Alex. "I'll go see to the customer. Keep working on your grip."  
  
Jack bustled around the shop looking at different things. He went behind a shelf out of sight when Will came around.  
  
"Good morning ladies. I'm Master Turner, how may I be of service to you?" He smiled at both.  
  
"Hello, my name is Jacky M(."  
  
"TURNER? As in Bootstrap Bill Turner," Anna blurted out, interrupting Jacky. Will's eyes grew wide and he only managed to whisper out,  
  
"Who are you? And how do you know my father?"  
  
"My name is Anna Sparrow, and I knew your father when I was very young."  
  
"Sp-Sparrow? As in Jack Sparrow?" Will looked at Anna oddly.  
  
"He's my father. Jack! Get out here!" Jack shuffled from behind a shelf, jacket bulging.  
  
"Will? Oh damn! Now I can't steal anything!" Jack put various pieces back in their places on the shelves while Will chuckled softly at his friend. Jacky looked at everyone and sighed.  
  
"Okay, Master Turner, I'm Jacky Miller and my brother is your apprentice. May I see him?" Will looked at her.  
  
"Are you his nineteen year old sister that he never stops talking about?" Will smiled and Jacky blushed. "This should be interesting." Will's eyes looked Jack over teasingly.  
  
"Alex! Come up here no w!" Alex came jogging towards Will.  
  
"What is it, W-" he began, but he trailed off at the sight of Jacky and the group she was with. "Jacky? You're. you're."  
  
"A pirate," she finished. He looked at her. His soft brown eyes stared into her playful hazel ones. "I want you to meet my captain, Anna Sparrow." Anna stepped forward and saluted Alex by taking off her hat and bowing. Alex's eyes grew wide at the sight of Anna.  
  
"Th. this is my master, Will Turner. He engaged to the governor's daughter, Elizabeth," Alex teased. Jacky's gaze drifted over to Will to see his eyes staring intently at Jacky's right wrist. Her sleeves were rolled up once, revealing a four-inch long scar from her arm to her wrist. Will took her hand to examine the scar more closely. "What happened? A fight?" Will asked. He looked at Jacky's face, but she looked angry.  
  
"Why don't you ask Alex how it happened?" Jacky looked at her brother who had paled looking at the scar.  
  
"Jacky. You know it was an accident. You know-"  
  
"Just tell him Alex!"  
  
"I-I can't."  
  
"Fine I will," Jacky fired back. She looked at will. "Ever since we were little, I loved to sail. I always wanted to be a pirate because of the adventure you get. When I was about fifteen and Alex sixteen, I told him about wanting to be a pirate. Well, to make a long story short, he hated the idea of my out with scallywags and he attacked me with one of his homemade daggers.  
  
"He said he was drunk and he hadn't meant to do it. So. that's the story." Jacky looked down at the hand that Will was still holding. He looked from Jacky's scar to Alex's twitching, pale face. Jacky retrieved her hand from Will and began to examine a newly made sword that was sitting on the counter.  
  
She walked past Will and picked it up. Jacky checked the balance of the sword, walked a bit away from the group and started to parry and slash at an invisible adversary. She looked and Will and asked, "How much does this cost?"  
  
"Let me see which it is," Will replied, while walking over to see. He took the sword from Jacky and examined it.  
  
Anna's green eyes gave Alex a cold stare. His eyes avoided hers as long as he could, "Look, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Alex Miller." He smiled and held out his hands. Anna didn't take it; she merely nodded her head in recognition.  
  
"Captain Anna Sparrow. But you may call me Anna if you should so choose." Alex smiled and gave a low chuckle. Another awkward silence swept over the two. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a scream. 


End file.
